The subject invention relates to a matrix programming board which can be utilized to establish connections between conductors. The subject matrix board is particularly suited to applications wherein the connections must be frequently changed.
In the communications industry, programmable matrix boards have been used to establish connections used in telephone circuits. Since phone installations are frequently changed, it is necessary to provide circuitry which can be readily reprogrammed in accordance with the changes. Accordingly, matrix boards or cross bar switches have been utilized. In a conventional matrix board, an insulated housing is provided having a series of parallel cross bars mounted therein. Each cross bar includes a plurality of pin receiving apertures. A second series of parallel cross bars are disposed at right angles to the first series and are electrically isolated therefrom. The housing includes a pair of opposed cover plates, at least one of which is provided with a plurality of apertures aligned with the apertures in the array. Any one of the cross bars in one series can be joined to any one of the cross bars in the other series by inserting a connecting pin in the proper aperture to establish electrical contact with the associated cross bars. Changing the connections is achieved merely by relocating a connecting pin. The above described programmable matrix board is being utilized in increasingly complex assemblies. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a matrix board having improved versatile connection capabilities.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved matrix programming board to facilitate connections between contact arrays.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved matrix programming board which is connectable to printed circuit boards in varied orientations.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved matrix programming board having an improved locking means providing ready interengagement between adjacent and abutting matrix boards.
It is still another object of the subject invention to provide a matrix programming board wherein the pins are provided with a locking feature for maintaining the electrical connection with the sockets of a connective bar.